


Так или иначе

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Барри просыпается у себя в лаборатории и понимает, что ничего не понимает, потому что он снова обычный человек без сил суперскорости





	

— Барри! Попробуй еще быстрее.  
  
— Куда еще быстрее, Циско? Он и так бежит на пределе возможного!  
  
— Ты это про Барри говоришь, Кейт? Да нам всем уже пора запомнить — для него нет ничего невозможн…  
  
Дернувшись, Барри проснулся у себя в лаборатории. Едва не упал со стула, но вовремя уцепился за стол и, задев кружку, сбил ее на пол. Подхватить ее вовремя Барри почему-то не успел.  
  
Скорость снова пропала. Но как и когда, Барри, как ни старался, сообразить не мог. Он пробежался по лаборатории, чуть не уронил стеллаж с реактивами и пробковую доску, но скорость все равно не включалась. Решив не паниковать раньше времени, Барри повернул к выходу: в СТАР Лабс Циско обязательно что-нибудь придумает.  
  
В коридоре мимо него промчался с ворохом документов Сингх. Барри хотел было окликнуть его, но тот явно торопился, на Барри не обратил никакого внимания, хотя обычно старался озадачить очередным делом. Внезапно Барри сцапали за руку и затащили за ближайшую дверь. В мужской сортир. Барри открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться. Но так и застыл, увидев перед собой Снарта. Без привычной парки и крио-пушки в руках. Обычного Снарта в обычной кожаной куртке. Который недолго думая перехватил Барри за шею и, выдохнув «наконец-то!», втянул в долгий развязный поцелуй.  
  
Барри даже не сразу сообразил что к чему. Попытался оттолкнуть Снарта, но тот с рыком прикусил губу Барри и с пошлым хлюпающим звуком втянул в рот его язык. Барри опешил — он себе даже с Пэтти не позволял такого. Потому что это было грязно, недопустимо, но Снарта, похоже, подобное вообще не волновало. Он отпустил шею Барри и начал ладонями шарить по его телу, оглаживая бока, лаская грудь и спину, стискивать задницу и ритмичными движениями бедер имитировать фрикции.  
  
Барри просто не знал, куда деть свои руки. Потому что развратный поцелуй и все то, что Снарт творил с его телом, неслабо завели. Барри попытался возразить вслух, но нечленораздельные звуки, сорвавшиеся в стон, распалили Снарта еще больше. Он протиснул руку между их телами, расстегнул ширинку Барри и обхватил его ноющий член через тонкий хлопок боксеров. Барри вцепился в плечи Снарта и застонал уже не сдерживаясь, намеренно — ткань нещадно натирала нежную кожу, и Барри готов был взвыть от смеси удовольствия и боли.  
  
Снарт, видимо, как-то догадался. Потому что стянул резинку трусов под яйца и уже беспрепятственно принялся, размазывая смазку, надрачивать возбужденный донельзя член. Сильно, уверенно, подкручивая у основания, перебирая пальцами мошонку, оттягивая ее вниз и все это время буквально трахая рот Барри языком. В том же ритме, с такой же напористостью.  
  
Содрогнувшись всем телом и подавившись воздухом, Барри кончил, выплескиваясь в заботливо подставленную ладонь Снарта. И пока приходил в себя, тот успел частично привести себя в порядок, ополоснул руки под краном и одернул свою одежду.  
  
— Что за черт… Снарт, вот что сейчас было?  
  
— То, что ты любишь, и так, как ты любишь, Барри. Разве нет? — Снарт нагло подмигнул, ухмыльнулся и вышел в коридор. Барри проводил его взглядом и наткнулся на собственное отражение в зеркале. Растрепанная одежда, опавший член, свисающий из расстегнутой ширинки, припухшие ярко-красные губы и ошарашенный взгляд.  
  
Барри вздрогнул, быстро попытался привести себя в порядок, что у него не сильно получилось, поплескал в лицо холодной водой и поспешил сбежать из сортира. Но напоролся на недовольного Уолли. Тот, скрестив руки на груди, стоял напротив двери в туалет.  
  
— Барри. Это отвратительно.  
  
Барри запустил руку в волосы, пытаясь пригладить то, что разлохматил, вытирая затылком стену под напором Снарта.  
  
— Согласен, он…  
  
— Ты не должен себя так вести, — оборвал его Уолли. — Тем более в участке! О чем ты думал?!  
  
— Я?.. — Барри замер, стараясь понять, почему это спрашивают у него, а не у Снарта.  
  
— Отец искал тебя. Зайди к нему. Только переодень рубашку. На этой ты половину пуговиц растерял.  
  
— Что?..  
  
Но Уолли не спеша уже шагал дальше по коридору.  
  
Барри дернул плечом и направился в общий зал, к столу Джо. Только обнаружил там Сингха. И табличку с его именем. Сингх висел на телефоне и крайне вежливо объяснял кому-то, что это полицейский участок, а не пиццерия. Мученически закатывал глаза и искал утешения на потолке. Не найдя, наконец обратил внимание на Барри. На заданный одними губами вопрос: «Где Джо?», раздраженно ткнул пальцем в дверь кабинета капитана и демонстративно отвернулся.  
  
— Джо, я… — постучав, Барри ворвался в кабинет и замер, едва успев прикрыть за собой дверь.  
  
— Капитан Уэст! — рявкнул на это Джо. — Когда ты научишься обращаться ко мне в соответствии с уставом?! То, что ты мой крестник, не дает тебе права фривольно вести себя здесь! Ходить в помятой одежде и развращать честных копов! Может, ты и лучший в городе судмедэксперт, но это не значит, что я не могу тебя уволить!  
  
— Развращать? Честных копов? Ты про что?  
  
— Я про детектива Снарта! Перестань лезть к нему! Я уже не раз тебя предупреждал — еще раз, и придется с тобой распрощаться!  
  
— Снарта? Джо, да он сам…  
  
— Барри! Я даже слышать про это не хочу! Ты либо прекращаешь приставать к нему, либо вылетаешь отсюда со скоростью пули! Я ясно выразился?!  
  
— Д-да.  
  
— Тогда заканчивай прохлаждаться и возвращайся к работе. — Барри успел развернуться и повернуть ручку двери, как Джо добавил: — И рубашку смени.  
  
Барри отказывался понимать, что вокруг творится. Похлопав себя по карманам, понял, что забыл смартфон в лаборатории, и направился туда, чтобы забрать его. Позвонить Циско, Кейтлин или Уэллсу. Чтобы хоть кто-нибудь разъяснил, что тут происходит.  
И куда вообще Барри попал.  
  
— Мистер Аллен? — Снарт догнал его в коридоре и цепко прихватил за локоть. — Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
  
— С-снарт. Ни за что. Я с тобой никуда не пойду! — Барри даже споткнулся от неожиданности, но Снарт удержал его.  
  
— Мистер Аллен, с вещдоками по делу Мардона возникла проблема. Это срочно, слушание уже завтра, и без вашей помощи мы проиграем.  
  
— Мардона? Разве он не за решеткой?  
  
— Будет. Если вы поможете.  
  
На них начали оглядываться проходящие мимо сотрудники, и Барри перестал упираться.  
  
— Это здесь. — Снарт, не расписавшись в журнале на входе, провел его в хранилище вещдоков: — Я совершенно не могу понять, куда эти коробки могли деть и с чем перепутать… — и толкнул в самый дальний темный угол. — Ты специально, Барри?  
  
— Что? — голос Барри сорвался в фальцет.  
  
— Ходишь по всему участку в этой растерзанной рубашке. Чтобы все наконец убедились, что ты принадлежишь мне и только мне? Не стоит. Думаю, все и так уже в курсе.  
  
— Снарт, я не… — Барри попытался отступить, но влетел спиной в стену.  
  
— Мы же договорились, наедине ты зовешь меня Лен. А здесь, — Снарт демонстративно оглянулся, — кроме нас, ни души.  
  
— Подожди, я хотел… — Барри выставил перед собой руки, надеясь, что хоть это удержит Снарта от наступления.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно. Тебе же всегда мало дрочки. Только затравка к большему. Ты поэтому не сменил рубашку? — Снарт перехватил его руки, забросил себе на плечи, а сам принялся снова притираться и прижимать к себе, поглаживать и дразнить: — Чтобы распалить меня? Чтобы я выебал тебя, почти не готовя?  
  
— Выебал? Снарт! Ты вообще о чем?!  
  
— И играешь до последнего. Все, как я люблю.  
  
Снарт вмял Барри в стену, впился в рот и принялся лихорадочно шарить руками по телу, задирая полы рубашки. Барри сумел извернуться и оттолкнуться от стены, переступить и вжать в нее Снарта. Дело оставалось за малым — вырваться…  
  
— Барри! — От вопля Айрис внутри у Барри все похолодело. Он отпрыгнул от Снарта и стал судорожно соображать, что сказать.  
  
— Детектив Айрис! — Снарт улыбнулся ей, одернул куртку и, проскользнув между ней и Барри, скрылся среди стеллажей.  
  
— Детектив Снарт! — Айрис крикнула ему вслед. — Капитан Уэст просил вас зайти к нему в кабинет. — И тут же вцепилась Барри в лацканы пиджака и с силой толкнула к стене.  
  
— Барри! Да как тебе только в голову пришло?! — Будь она мета-человеком, убивающим волной ярости, Барри не смог бы спастись даже со скоростью Флэша.  
  
— Что? — опешил Барри. — Это он!..  
  
— Совесть поимей! У него жена и сын! Ты хочешь разбить его семью?!  
  
— Айрис! О чем ты вообще? Что ты несешь?! Какая семья? Кого разбить? Я шагу не могу сделать, чтобы он не затолкал меня куда-нибудь!  
  
— Барри! Ты сам-то себя слышишь?!  
  
— А ты?! Я пристаю к Снарту?! Ты совсем с ума сошла? Это он мне прохода не дает!  
  
— Он?! Барри! Перестань свою влюбленность в него проецировать в выгодном тебе свете! Мы с Эдди не раз видели его с семьей на детской площадке, и, поверь, у Снарта с Лизой и Майклом все замечательно!  
  
— Вы с Эдди? Вы сталкерили Снарта?  
  
— Барри!  
  
— Я с самого рождения Барри! И мне плевать, что за ерунду вы все тут несете! Я не приставал к Снарту. Мне он вообще никуда не уперся. Я тебя со школы люблю!  
  
— И поэтому переспал со всеми парнями, кто согласился трахнуться с тобой? Барри, ты еще больший мудак, чем я думала. Забудь дорогу домой к нам с Эдди. Теперь ты нежеланный гость.  
  
Айрис развернулась на своих шпильках и гордо процокала к выходу.  
  
— И как она только подкрасться умудрилась, что я ее не услышал? — пробормотал себе под нос Барри. Почесал затылок и вспомнил, что вообще-то направлялся в лабораторию за смартфоном. Поправил рубашку, стараясь скрыть возбуждение, и направился к выходу.  
  
— Потому что дочь и сестра детективов, сама детектив со стажем? — Снарт почти успел схватить его за руку, вынырнув из-за ближайшего стеллажа.  
  
— Снарт! — Барри шарахнулся в сторону.  
  
— Берегись!  
  
От рухнувшего стеллажа Барри увернуться не успел.  
  
— Барри!   
  
Он вздрогнул, просыпаясь.   
  
— Вставай, соня, Лиза с Циско уже на пути к нам. Или ты передумал?  
  
Открыв глаза, Барри понял, что лежит на колоссальных размеров кровати, а над ним нависает совершенно голый Снарт.  
  
— Передумал? — прохрипел Барри в ответ.  
  
— Радоваться их приезду. Кто мне больше недели тут ныл, что «задолбало созваниваться с Циско тридцать три раза на дню»?  
  
— Я?  
  
— Угадал, — прошептал Снарт и совершенно нескромно накрыл рукой мошонку.  
  
— Снарт!  
  
Барри дернулся и со всей силы влепился затылком в спинку кровати.  
  
— Барри!  
  
Он подскочил, не успевая открыть глаза.  
  
— Барри, не дергайся так, — заговорила Кейтлин. — Ты себе еще что-нибудь повредишь.  
  
Еще?  
  
Барри осторожно открыл глаза, огляделся и выдохнул. Он в костюме Флэша в лаборатории Кейтлин, а за панорамным стеклом обеспокоенная толпа из Уэллса, Джесси, Циско, Уолли, Джо и Айрис. Лизы и Снарта.   
  
Барри вздрогнул и проснулся.


End file.
